


Trochę gorąco

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur nie potrzebuje niczyjej opieki.</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trochę gorąco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a little heated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163094) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Trochę gorąco

— Hej. — Zapukawszy, Artur zagląda przez uchylone drzwi do klasy, w której sypia Eames.  
Jest już późno. Eames zdążył zdjąć sweter i właśnie rozwiązuje krawat.  
— Masz chwilę?  
— Oczywiście — odpowiada Eames.  
Wysuwa krawat spod kołnierzyka, zwija go w palcach i czeka, ale Arthur przywołuje go skinieniem głowy i prowadzi do własnej klasy cztery pomieszczenia dalej.  
— Potrzebuję twojej opinii — tłumaczy i zapala górne światło. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
— Jasne, żaden problem.  
Arthur kurczy ramiona i zaczyna się rozbierać. Eames, którego myśli krążą swobodnie między kilkoma mniej lub bardziej ważnymi sprawami do załatwienia przed następnym testem — otrzymana dziś oferta pracy, pytanie, czy zostało im dosyć parmezanu, by przyrządzić jutro zapiekane kabaczki — nagle nie może skupić się na niczym innym niż poza koszulą wyciąganą ze spodni Arthura, na jego kciuku przeskakującym do kolejnego guzika.  
— Pod koniec mojej ostatniego zlecenia zrobiło się trochę gorąco — mówi Arthur.  
Powoli zdejmuje koszulę i wiesza ją na poręczy krzesła. Pod spodem nosi obcisły podkoszulek z krótkim rękawem. Biała bawełna przylega ściśle do wgłębień pod obojczykami i szczupłych, ostro zarysowanych bicepsów.  
— Oberwałem i… Założyli mi szwy, ale nie mogę do nich dosięgnąć. Dobrze byłoby, żeby ktoś rzucił na nie okiem.  
Odwraca się i podchodzi do swojej walizki, z której wydobywa małą odrapaną apteczkę o twardych ściankach, dokładnie tą samą, której zawsze używał. Eames dostrzega plamy siniaków na jego plecach nawet przez warstwę bielizny. Większość już blednie, ich barwa przechodzi w żółć i jasny fiolet, niemniej wzdłuż kręgosłupa wciąż odznacza się kilka smug w kolorze głębokiego indygo. Materiał podkoszulka wybrzusza widoczny opatrunek, przyklejony niezręcznie w okolicach krzyża.  
— Nie ma sprawy, pokaż — mówi Eames.  
Arthur, wciąż odwrócony tyłem, pochyla się nad długą laboratoryjną ławką i opiera oburącz o jej blat. Eames podchodzi, unosi brzeg podkoszulka i podwija go wyżej. Z bliska siniaki robią jeszcze gorsze wrażenie, a oprócz nich powierzchnię pleców i ramion znaczą podłużne, gojące się zadrapania, pokryte nowym, wciąż wrażliwym naskórkiem.  
Arthur drga, kiedy Eames wsuwa paznokieć pod krawędź plastra.  
— Przepraszam, już dobrze, nie przerywaj — uspokaja Eamesa.  
Opatrunek klei się od maści antybiotykowej i w kilku miejscach przywiera do rany. Eames stara się odrywać go możliwie powoli, jednak Arthur z ulgą wydycha wstrzymywane powietrze, gdy jest wreszcie po wszystkim. Eames pochyla się niżej, żeby przyjrzeć się dokładniej, z czym ma do czynienia.  
Długie, płytkie rozcięcie o poszarpanych brzegach przekreśla połowę pleców Arthura i prowadzi od biodra po miejsce parę centymetrów powyżej kości ogonowej. Rana jest jasnoczerwona, wilgotna, praktycznie bez oznak gojenia.  
— Jak długo to masz? — pyta Eames.  
— Mniej więcej dwa tygodnie — odpowiada Arthur, co znaczy, że przybył tutaj w tym stanie i cały czas sam zmieniał bandaże, ukrywając obrażenia przed resztą grupy.  
Eames przysuwa sobie nogą taboret i siada.  
— Wygląda paskudnie — oświadcza lekkim tonem, żeby ukryć nieracjonalnie wielki lęk, jaki odczuwa na widok sączących się krawędzi rozcięcia i wrzynających się w nie grubych czarnych nici. — Za to szwy są całkiem w porządku. Tkanka zaczyna się regenerować.  
Delikatnie przykłada dwa palce do niższego końca rany na biodrze. Arthur spina mięśnie pleców, po czym na powrót je rozluźnia w długim, zdradzającym silny dyskomfort drżeniu. Skóra jest ciepła, ale nie gorąca. Nie wydziela też nieprzyjemnej woni.  
— Sądzę, że obyło się bez zakażenia — diagnozuje Eames.  
— Dobra, dzięki — odpowiada Arthur i zaczyna się odwracać.  
Eames niemal bezwiednie przytrzymuje go w pasie.  
— Czekaj. Oczyszczę ci to i opatrzę.  
Arthur wciąga powietrze.  
— Zgoda.  
Eames sili się na ostrożność, ale musi sprawiać mu ból. Arthur jest sztywny pod jego rękami, oddycha płytko, podpiera się szeroko rozłożonymi, nieruchomymi dłońmi o ławkę.  
— Trzeba było powiedzieć wcześniej — mówi Eames.  
— Czułem się dobrze. — Arthur schyla głowę. — Nic mi nie dolegało.  
— Jasne. — Eames rozrywa nowe opakowanie gazy, obserwując naprężoną linię jego ramion. — Z całą pewnością nie dolegało ci nic a nic.  
Arthur nie komentuje. Eames kończy i wygładza świeżo przyklejony plaster. Przez ostatnie dni Arthur prowadził obserwację, znikał prawie każdego wieczoru, a niekiedy pojawiał się na śniadaniu we wczorajszym stroju.  
— Jeżeli chcesz, mogę przejąć część twoich…  
Arthur odwraca się gwałtownie i szarpnięciem obciąga podkoszulek.  
— Rana nie jest poważna — ucina. — Przecież widziałeś.  
— Tak, ale…  
— Żadne ale. Nie przeszkadza mi w pracy. A poza tym to nie twoja sprawa.  
— Poprosiłeś, żebym ją obejrzał — oponuje Eames. Odsuwa się wraz z taboretem i wstaje. — Tym samym sprawa zaczyna być choć trochę moja.  
— Goi się?   
— Powoli, ale tak.  
— A czy masz jakieś zastrzeżenia do jakości mojej pracy? — ciągnie Arthur. Opiera się tyłem o ławkę, ściskając jej brzeg rękami o pobielałych knykciach.  
— Co? Nie, skąd — mówi Eames. — Cały czas byłeś… Oczywiście że nie.  
— Więc skończ temat.  
— Jak chcesz.  
— Nie potrzebuję… Nie potrzebuję niczyjej opieki — dodaje Arthur.  
— Wiem.  
— No to w porządku — kwituje Arthur. — Dobranoc.  
Odwraca się i pakuje apteczkę, wyraźnie sygnalizując koniec rozmowy. Eames kiwa głową i mówi:  
— W takim razie śpij dobrze.  
— Nawzajem — odpowiada Arthur cicho, ale nie unosi głowy.


End file.
